Dragons and Halfdragons
by Kuro Kyohaku
Summary: Dragons, amazing creatures with fiery breath and wings, are not so fictional. When a hatchling goes missing, his family comes after him and finds some very unexpected things: The hatchling's mate, and...others. Y/YY R/B M/M T/D S/M J/S OC/OC.
1. Prologue

Okay, this one introduces Jolee, Seto's twin. The pairings are - Puppyshipping, Puzzleshipping, Thiefshipping, Bronzeshipping (I think), , and Siblingshipping.

The pure white dragon grumbled moodily and shifted in his sleep as a smaller blue-eyed silver dragon poked him.

The little dragon hissed softly and pounced on the big dragon and was quickly shaken off. The yellow-eyed silver dragon lifted her head and laughed softly. "Mokuba, leave Seto alone. He's sleeping."

Mokuba left Seto and approached the female dragon. "Jolee, I'm bored. Can I go outside and play for a little while?" Jolee frowned and stood gracefully. Though twice the size of Mokuba, she was finer boned and more delicate.

She paced to the cave opening and looked down the sheer cliff face to the green forest far below. The cliff was impossible for any human to climb. She sniffed the air, then checked the surrounding area.

Finding nothing to worry about, she turned to the dragonling. "All right. But just for a little while and don't go far." She gave him a stern look, then smiled and rested her muzzle on his forehead for a moment.

He made a playful growl and jumped on her tail. "Are you my big sister or my mother?" He said jokingly.

"Shut it, squirt." She said in amusement, whisking her tail out of the way quickly. "Me'n Seto might be your sibs, but we did raise you."

Mokuba grinned and spread his wings, the undersides of which were an onyx black. "Bye, Jolee!"

"Bye, Mokuba." She watched as he took off into the air, then turned and nestled into an indentation in the cave floor filled with sand. She did not see the faction of humans enter the forest.

Don don don donnn. Cliffie!

Seto: I feel like such a bad brother!

Don't worry about it, Seto, you go on a furious and wild rampage to find him!

Review Please!


	2. Finding the Hatchling

Well, chappie two. I am currently eating ramen, and therefore in an awesome mood! Hopefully everyone will like my story…

*Pissed Seto and Joey fly in.*

Seto: Would you hurry up and let us find Joey already!

Joey: Is it impossible for you to pair me with _anyone_ besides Moneybags! Even if I do get to fly…

Yes! Puppyshipping rules! But anyways, I will heed Seto's request…But first Seto and Jolee have to find his scent…

*Jolee flies in with a spiky black-haired, green and blue eyed boy on her back*

Awww, hi Karui-Chan! You're so dang hot, I wish you were real!

Jolee: Stop hitting on my man when he isn't even in the story yet!

Fine… Oh yes, when they are with humans…

_**Dragon Speech**_

Human Speech

Jolee woke to a sense of urgency. She immediately glanced at her twin, relaxing slightly when she was him sleeping peacefully. Then she glanced at Mokuba's sleeping place. It was empty.

Frowning, she glanced at the sun. An anxious rumble echoed. "Seto, wake up!" She stood and paced over to the white dragon and nipped him harshly, drawing several drops of blood.

Seto jerked his head up and snarled. "What is it, Jolee?" He snapped, baring his fangs at her.

Jolee gave frustrated growl. "Mokuba's missing! I let him out to play this dawn, and he's not out there!" Her tail lashed, colliding with the wall loudly.

Seto froze, horrified. "Jolee, calm down!" He twined his neck comfortingly around hers. "It'll be alright. If you let him out at dawn, it's only been a couple of hours. We'll be able to pick up his trail."

Jolee nodded, and choked back tears, eyes glowing gold with emotions. Seto untangled himself and then leapt into the air. His twin flung herself into the air behind him.

Seto inhaled deeply, quickly finding his little brother's scent. He tracked it to a clearing near the edge of the forest, where it joined a scent unfamiliar to the white dragon.

"Jolee, you traveled before the incident. Do you know what this smell is?" The silver dragon landed beside her brother. She smelled and hissed fearfully. "Humans. And a lot of them."

Seto roared furiously and took to the air again. Jolee flew by his side, both pushing themselves to the limit of their speed. Wind whistled as the swift dragons sped towards their brother.

A castle rapidly appeared in the distance, music pounding from one of the halls. Seto roared and crashed into a wall, knocking a hole into it.

Humans screamed and scattered. Mokuba crouched protectively over a red-haired human female. "_**Mokuba**_!" Jolee fluttered in after her brother.

"_**Jolee, Seto, stop! You don't understand!**_" The tiny silver dragon spread his wings as though to protect everyone in the building.

Seto growled, but stopped his rampage. "_**Mokuba, what is going on?**_"

Then, a golden haired boy rushed forward. "Serenity! I told you this was a mistake!" The female that Mokuba was protecting looked at him. "Joey, you have no right to say that!"

Seto snorted, sending a warm breath over the humans. "On the contrary, little human, he's correct." Both humans looked up in shock as he easily spoke their language.

Jolee sighed. "_**Let's talk this over at the cave, alright Mokuba?**_" The look on her face made it clear she did not wish to involve the outsiders.

Mokuba growled. "_**No! I wanna stay with Serenity. I think she's my mate!**_" Jolee breathed in sharply, and a look of horror darkened her eyes.

"_**No, Mokuba! Don't even think it!**_" Seto placed a paw on his shoulder and shook him sharply. Mokuba wrenched from his hold and moved closer to Serenity.

Jolee struggled to control her emotions. "_**Mokuba, sweetie, I don't think you understand what a dragon/human relationship entails.**_" "_**Then make me!**_" The dragonling glared at his sister.

"I don't believe this…Jolee?" An older man with star shaped purple, gray, and gold hair adorned by a golden crown walked over. Jolee looked at him in confusion, then leaned down to sniff him.

Comprehension dawned in her eyes. "Solomon!" She smiled and nudged him gently with her nose.

Yes! Jolee knows Yugi's dad, and Solomon is King!

Jolee: Whatever…How long is it going to take for Karui to come? Cause I'm the only one without some one until that happens…Damnit, I'm to big for my Emo Corner!

Karui: …I'm still here you know…

Jolee: …How many Emo Corners do you have, Karui?

Karui: *Looks at me blankly* Is that supposed to be a trick question? And why does she have to act like this only outside the fanfic. She's perfectly fine in it!

Awww, you're so emotional! I love you!

Jolee: *Growls* Even if he's an Emo, he's still mine!

For now…

Karui: STILL HERE!


End file.
